The Love of a Jester
by thebattleangel
Summary: The Love they shared for each other was something only they would ever, really and truly understand. Rating, A/N, basic summary and disclaimer all included in the story content.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or Hisoka, they belong to their respective owner. I do however own the plot!

A/N: this is a reader insert, with a lot of bad language and all the lemony goodness needed. M- Rated for a good reason. So if easily offended, you have been warned :) Some random lemon I worked on a while ago which I finally completed, these lemons can also be found on my blogger account and my wattpad account where most of my lemons have been posted, feel free to read and review :)

INSPIRATION: the fact that lemons with Hisoka are just so damn scarce!

*twitch*

*smirk*

*twitch*

*smirk*

(Name) stood shaking, her tiny hands balled into fists at her sides. Water ran in small rivulets down her pale skin. Her cheeks a deep shade of red, even though her shower had been icy cold.

She watched as Hisoka's eyes roved her small frame, her eye twitching in frustration. "You are such an asshole." She growled out.

Another smug grin graced his lips as he rested his head on his hand. "Hmm, I have no idea what you're talking about my dear little (name)~."

Oh he had struck a nerve, he knew he had. Her (e/c) eyes narrowed dangerously as her glare intensified. "You did not just refer to me as little, idiot clown..." She ground out.

Ah yes, Hisoka smirked. He had infuriated her. He knew, being her partner. Knew the husky edge her voice took, knew the feral growl she gave just before she snapped. One might have thought he was a masochist with how he handled (name).

She had a reputation for being quite the sadist on a good day, hell, all Hisoka wanted was to see her on her bad day, when she hit rock bottom. Sure he knew (name) could actually kill him if she really tried, but he was aware she knew he could kill her to if he wished to.

Thier relationship was something not many even ventured to try and explain.

Slowly (name) stalked towards him, her fury radiating off her, goosebumps dancing over her skin. "You... you better fix this idiot clown."

Hisoka chuckled darkly. (Name) hated unnecessary cold, but she hated asking for help even more. "Hmm... what is it you want me to fix my little (name)?"

"Damn it idiotic ass of a clown, you know what you have to fix, since its your fault there is no fucking hot water left!" She snapped.

Her nen flared up to a point that even Hisoka worried. "Oi... calm down (name) you going to attract attention if you let your nen flare any longer." Yet his smug smirk was still on his face as his calculating eyes watched her.

"I fucking hate you Hisoka..." She grumbled as she moved to get changed, only to stop when a strong hand gripped her wrist.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your lover little (nick name)." He taunted as he pulled her effortlessly into his lap.

She grumbled, "You deserve it you idiot. It's minus five out and you finished the hot water! You know this rooms heater isn't working."

And that was when Hisoka smirked as a devious idea popped into his head. Slowly he pressed his lips to her shoulder, a dark grin crossing his lips as he felt a shiver wrack through her small frame. He watched as (name) turned to glance at him over her shoulder, her (e/c) eyes darkening slightly even though she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Hisoka, what on earth do you think you are doing?" She questioned in a low voice.

He had to admit (to himself) that hearing his name tumble off her lips was an arousing change to the constant barrage of insulting nicknames she had for him. He pressed his lips to her neck before nipping at the sensitive flesh of her earlobe, earning a soft mewl of pleasure from her. "What do you think I am doing my little (name)?" He taunted as his hands wondered along her stomach, removing her skimpy towel from her form.

(Name) shivered as cold air hit her skin, leaning in closer to Hisoka for any extra warmth she could try and get from his body, her cheeks flushed, but this time, not in anger or frustration, it was lust, the simple need she had for the man behind her, whose hands slowly worked on bringing her pleasure.

Hisoka was usually rough in his love making, something that was rather fitting when it came to his cold, callous demeanor, yet (name) sensed something different this time round. This time he kept it about her. The touches, the kisses and nips, everything this time round was about Hisoka pleasuring her and meeting her needs, where other times he only focused on his needs and making her cum.

Hisoka was never one for foreplay. He was far to impatient, when he wanted her body, he wanted it as in yesterday, so (name) was extremely greatful for the change.

She found herself sighing contently, arching into Hisoka's touch as his rough hands massaged her breasts, fingers pinching her already perk nipples. His teeth grazed over the skin of her neck earning him another soft moan as (name) tilted her head to the side for him.

Hisoka growled lowly when she moved her bottom against him, his hard on pressing through the fabric of his pants, the slight friction of the movement felt rather delicious to him as he bit down on her shoulder as a warning.

He was impossibly hard as it was (and painfully so) the slightest shift in her small body had him ready to lose control. And both he and (name) knew control was something Hisoka possessed very little of.

(Name) body felt impossibly hot from the mere touches Hisoka was giving her and his hands weren't even where she wanted them yet. "A-ah... H-Hisoka... Please..." She whimpered writhing against him.

"Hmmm... is someone begging?" He taunted as his hands slipped down past her hips and purposely past where she wanted them to be, settling on her thighs as he caressed the insides, his lips still marking her pale neck.

"D - don't be such a tease..." She moaned lowly, eyes slipping shut as her head rested on his shoulder. (Names) breathing was already uneven much to her pleasurable dismay. Hisoka gave a dark chuckle as he watched her turn around on his lap, straddling him.

He kept his hands on her thighs, teasing her on purpose for her bold move, yet couldn't stop the groan that slipped from his throat when she rolled her hips harshly over his, rubbing her core against his hard on, a shuddering moan tearing from her own lips.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes at (name), she usually played submissive to him, the small little masochist, yet there she was on his lap trying to dominate him just to get what she wanted. He found it sexy (though he would never tell her) it was a refreshing side to see, along with her calling his name over and over.

Deciding to play along with her wants, Hisoka slowly ran his fingers up the inside of her thigh, until he pressed the slender digits against her clit, earning a throaty moan (name) didn't even try and bother with swallowing. "Nnnn... M - more... a-ah~" She cried out as he slipped two fingers inside her warm folds.

Thrusting his fingers at a rather ungodly pace, Hisoka wasted no time as he forged her path to her first climax, smirking when he felt her tight walls start pulsating around his fingers. "Ah you like this don't you little (name)... moan louder for me... let them know I am the only one who makes you feel this good..." He purred before claiming her lips in a deep, lust filled kiss that left her head reeling.

"Nngh... H-H-Hisoka! Aaah d - don't s - stop, that feels s-so good!" She moaned out loudly, forgetting to breath when her orgasm hit her like a wave of scorching white hot heat.

"Good girl." He purred nipping (names) swollen bottom lip before his tongue slowly ravished her mouth. He knew what awaited him, as he stood and carried her to thier shared bed, depositing her on it none to gently.

(Name) watched through lust filled, lidded eyes as Hisoka stripped himself bare, tossing his clothing by her towel forming a useless heap on the floor, before his muscular body was climbing over her petite one, caging her from any chance of escape (not like she would even think of that in her current state of mind).

His lips smashed against hers as he conveyed his lust and darkest desires towards her as best he could. (He was never one for emotions or words been the sinister bastard that he was). Hisoka hummed in appreciation as her small hands worked over his body, fingertips running coyly over every single toned muscle they came across, before she boldly groped his ass, giving him the sexiest smirk she could muster up as she glanced up at him through thick eye lashes.

Hisoka found (name) to be the sexiest fucking sight he had ever seen, laying beneath him, panting lightly, her (h/l), (h/c) hair sprawled out over the pillows as lidded eyes held his gaze.

A loud groan slipped his lips when he felt (names) velvety hand wrap around his cock, slowly pumping him a few times. He watched as she shamelessly spread her creamy legs for him, before hooking one around his waist, forcefully pulling his body closer to her. Somehow she had managed to position him perfectly at her entrance.

Another groan left his throat as she impatiently wiggled her hips against him, pressing the tip of his aching manhood into her searing hot, dripping wet folds. Her voice pushed him over the edge when the husky sound floated up to his ears. "Hisoka... mmm... Please fuck me already..." She all but demanded of him. (And hell he was not about to disappoint her in anyway)

"As you wish little vixen." He smirked before completely sheathing himself within her. A low groan slipping from his throat. "Nngh you're still so fucking tight." His voice was husky as he rolled his hips.

"Mmm, more... p-please Hisoka!" She moaned rolling her hips to meet each of his thrusts while she still could.

"Say it again... say my name again..." He growled out biting her neck as he picked up his pace only slightly.

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka!" She mewled and moaned and whimpered his name like a mantra as he kept thrusting into her, picking up his pace and angling her hips so he hit that one spot he knew made (name) lose control.

"Ah! O-oh, yes! R - right there... g-god that feels so good!" Her breathing was ragged, her words an incoherent, jumbled mess as she moaned more and more. Her hands moving all over his body, in his hair, fingers digging into his skin, her small nails bringing some blood to the surface as the ran her nails down his back.

"Ah... god... fuck, fuck, fuck..." Hisoka moaned and cursed as he felt her tight walls start clenching down on him, spasms wracking through them. His pace picked up as he violently snapped his hips into hers, his hips bruising her thighs as he thrusted harder, deeper and faster into her.

Hisoka was well aware (name) was reaching her end, he watched as her face delicately scrunched up in pleasure, her moans a jumbled mess as she clung to him as though her life depended on him. (Hell he was reaching his very own limit aswell as he buried himself deeper into her silky folds) tangling his slender fingers into her hair, he pulled forcing her to tilt her neck for him, sinking his teeth once again into her pale flesh, watching as her eyes fluttered shut and a jumbled moan left her throat, her hard nipples brushing against his chest as (name) reached her end with a satisfactory cry of his name.

Hisoka sped up, grunting out as he caught up and allowed himself to spill his hot seed into her, thrusting so they could both ride out thier orgasms together until he finally stopped and slid himself put of her with a low groan.

(Name) whimpered lowly at the loss of the sensation of him filling her, she was still coming down from her high, her body destroyed in the wake of Hisoka's passion, left a trembling mess as he pulled her tiny form close to his, covering them with a thick blanket.

"Feeling warm again?" Hisoka's cocky voice washed over her as he smirked down at her triumphantly.

(Name) simply gave him a half glare and stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah Yeah idiot clown." She winked kissing him gently. "Thank you." She added in a whisper as she cuddled against him.

Hisoka laughed lowly playing with a strand of (names) hair as he watched her slowly drift off mumbling nonsense to herself.

Both would never openly say it, but Hisoka and (name) knew that, only they could ever fully understand the love they shared for each other.


End file.
